Embrassing Uchiha Sasuke
by abbas.dandy
Summary: "Nyahh.. Saasukeeehhh inihh nikmathhhh ahhhhhh" Sakura meracau dan ia merasa bahwa miliknya basah berkedut-kedut dan sudah mulai gatal ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.


Embrassing.. Uchiha Sasuke

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Other

Pair: SasuSaku, SasuHina, SasuIno, SasuTen

Rated: MA[Lemon Parah]

Warning: LEMON/RAPE!

Summary:

Berawal dari sakit hati ditolak sang pangeran sekolah, para gadis tersakiti ini bergabung dan berencana menjebak Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana nasib Sasuke ditangan para gadis ini?

"Nyahh.. Saasukeeehhh~ inihh nikmathhhh~ ahhhhhh" Sakura meracau dan ia merasa bahwa miliknya basah berkedut-kedut dan sudah mulai gatal ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Ini hanyalah FF semata~

Happy reading ~~~

don't like don't read...

-000-

"Ahh..shhh...oooohhh~"

"Hmmm..nghhh.."

Terdengar desahan-desahan dari sebuah kamar asrama di sebuah sekolah ternama di Konoha, Konoha High School. Disana, sedang berkumpul 4 gadis cantik paling popular yang terkenal dengan sebutan Flowers. "Ahhhhh.. Ughh~, miliknya tidak bisa menegangh~ahhh~ bagaimana inihh?" Sang gadis berkata sambil mendesah.

Tunggu.. Apakah yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan?

Ternyata, 4 orang ini sedang berkompetisi untuk bercinta dengan pemuda tertampan dan menjadi pemilik penis terbesar!

Dan sekarang giliran Uchiha Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang face-off dan ketiga temannya yang menonton.

"Kemarilah Sasuke, aku akan membantumu" kata si genit, Yamanaka Ino.

"Innoo aaghh~ ahh.."

Ino mendekati Sasuke dan mulai membelai paha dalamnya, kemudian, tangannya mulai merambat naik dan akhirnya ia dapat memegang penis yang belum terlalu tegang itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dari tempo yang lambat.

"Haahh..cepatlah Sassuukee-kuunn.., aku sudah tidak kuatt~ oh~" kata seorang gadis dengan kulit eksotis, yang sedang menahan hasratnya untuk mengeluarkan cairannya sekarang juga. Ia sudah sangat basah dan ia harus menunggu Sasuke selesai.

"Mmh, Innooo~ lebih cepaa.. AHHH! Nghhhh~"

Secara tiba-tiba, Ino memasukkan penis Sasuke ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya.

Ia mengulum dan menyedot-nyedot penis itu dengan sangat keras.

Sasuke meraung dan mencoba melepas tangannya yang terikat, menunjukkan bahwa ia menikmati blowjob dari Ino.

"Ahhh..Iinnooo~ faster pleasee~ ohhhh..."

Sekarang, Ino mulai menusuk-nusuk kepala penisnya dengan lidah terlatihnya dan hal tersebut menyebabkan precum sang pemuda mengalir.

Sakura yang melihatnya malah bertambah horny.

Kedua orang lainnya, Hinata dan Tenten juga sudah basah sekarang dan mereka butuh pelampiasan!

Dan hell! Mereka sekarang merasa bahwa pangeran mereka sangatlah seksi..

Dengan muka memerah menahan nikmat, peluh dimana-mana, sleeveless putih yang agak basah dan hal tersebut memperlihatkan kedua nipple mungilnya yang sangat menggiurkan, dan penisnya yang sedang dikulum oleh sang ketua geng flowers.

Kemudian, karena sudah tak tahan, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai menciumi mukanya, mulai dari pelipis, pipi, lalu bibirnya.

"Mmhh~ Sakuraa~ apa mhhh yang kau lakukaaanhh?" Sasuke mulai merasa aneh. Secara tiba-tiba, ketiga gadis yang lain mulai mendekatinya dan meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya.

Hinata dan Tenten memasukkan tangan nakal mereka ke dalam kaos sleeveless press body yang Sasuke kenakan dan mulai meraba-raba serta berinvasi mencari dua tonjolan yang akan mengantar Sehun merasakan nikmat.

"Aaa..ahh..aa..pa yanghh ahh..kalianh lakuka..ahhhh~" tanya Sasuke dengan mendesah.

Lalu, Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar membuka kaos Sasuke dan ia memberi tanda kepada Tenten untuk memindahkan Sasuke ke ranjang.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke-kun...tapi kami benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak memperkosamu"

Kata seorang gadis yang berrambut mirip panda, Tenten.

Lalu, ia mengelus rambut Ino sebentar.

Ino yang mengerti melepas kulumannya dari penis Sasuke dan Tenten menyeret Sasuke menuju kasur yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan membaringkannya.

Sasuke sudah memperlihatkan wajah horror karena ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi.

Padahal sudah sering dia menolak para gadis dan hal ini tidak pernah terjadi dimana penggemarnya nekat menculiknya. Dan setahunya, semua gadis itu populer disekolah.

Akan tetapi, di masa kagetnya itu, Tenten secara tiba-tiba menarik kedua tangannya ke atas dan menguncinya dengan tangannya. Kemudian, mereka bekerja seperti yang tadi mereka lakukan kembali.

Ino yang mengulum penisnya,

Sakura yang menciumi mukanya,

Hinata meraba-raba dan akhirnya mengecupi nipplenya, dan Tenten melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata tetapi di nipple satunya.

Dan lengkaplah kenikmatan yang Sasuke dapatkan.

"Ahh..ohhh~ mgghhh..."

Sasuke sangat tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

Lalu Sakura melumat bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangatnya, dan menyedot-nyedot lidah Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa sangat melayang.

Hinatal dan Tenten juga sudah mulai mengulum, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil kedua nipplenya, dan tangan mereka yang menganggur meraba-raba tubuhnya.

Ino yang dari tadi masih setia menyedot penis Sasuke, kemudian mulai menciumi kedua bola kembar milik Sasuke dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya dan menyedot-nyedot kecil keduanya.

"Ahhh.. Inoohhh~ mhhh~ cpppkk~ khhh~" desah Sasuke namun tertahan oleh lidah Sakura.

Ia sudah sangat tegang sekarang dengan precum mengucur deras.

Memang ia sudah pernah melakukan masturbasi, namun, baru hari ini ia merasakan hal yang sangat nikmat sedang dilakukan oleh keempat gadis cantik ke tubuhnya.

Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya gelisah dan menendang-nendang kasur, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

"Aaaa! Apaaa yang kalian lakukanhhh ahhh? Ahhhh~"

"Aaaahhh~ uuuhh, gelihhh.. Ahhhh!" mereka mulai berotasi dan berganti posisi,

Sekarang, Sakura mulai mengecupi lehernya dan Hinata turun menuju penis Sasuke yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Tenten masih tetap memberikan service terbaiknya di salah satu nipple imut berwarna merah yang sudah sangat keras.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah terlepas ia mulai meraih tubuh gadis didepannya dan mulai menyedot dan mengulum putingnya rakus.

"Nyahh.. Saasukeeehhh~ inihh nikmathhhh~ ahhhhhh" Sakura meracau dan ia merasa bahwa miliknya basah berkedut-kedut dan sudah mulai gatal ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dan memanjakan dada mungilnya dengan tangan hangatnya. Ia meremas, mencubit dan memilin-milin putingnya gemas..

"Nghhh.. Oh Goddd..ghh~ ini sangathhh enakhh.."

"Mhhh..te..rushhh..khhh.."

"Haaa..ahh..mhhhh"

Ia mendesah tidak karu-karuan karena 4 titik tersensitifnya sedang dimanjakan oleh keempat gadis itu.

"Ohh..ja..jarimu sasuuuhhh~ ahhh..sss..sa..kithhh~ mhhh...hhhh..ma..u..keluarhhh..ahhhh"

Sakura berkata dengan susah payah. Sasuke yang merasakan bahwa vagina gadis itu berkedut-kedut, menghentikan gerakan jarinya dilorong milik sakura.

"Ahh..sasuukeehh~ teruuskkaannnhhh"

"Sabar, Sakuraa, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih nikmat dari yang tadi" kata Sasuke yang sekarang mengecupi seluruh muka gadis itu.

Sasuke sudah mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua diiringi pekikan pelan dari Sakura dan vaginanya yang mengetat lagi.

"Rileks Sakuchhaan, kalau kau tidak rileks, ini akan terasa sakit.." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus paha dalam Sakura. Tenten mulai mengelus-ngelus kepalanya. Ia sangat kasihan dengan teman mereka ini. Ia tahu rasanya dimasuki dan itu sangat sakit.

Well, ternyata keempat gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya straight. Tenten sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Neji 3 bulan yang lalu dan ia sudah berkali-kali melakukan seks dengan Neji.

Karena Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sudah agak rileks, ia menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dan melebarkannya dengan gerakan menggunting dan memutar-mutar. Ia juga menusuk-nusuk lubang vagina tersebut, dari lambat menjadi cepat.

"AAAHHH.. Dii..disituuu..aaaaahhhhhh...ohhhh~ghhh nggggg~mhhhhh"

Sakura mendesah panjang ketika dirasakannya jari Sasuke menekan sesuatu yang membuatnya melayang.

Sasuke menyeringai dan berusaha menekan titik tersebut lagi, dan ia berhasil menemukannya dan menusuk-nusuk titik tersebut berkali-kali, secara cepat dan kuat.

Sakura merasa bahwa kakinya sudah seperti jelly sekarang. Ia sangat lemas, namun hasratnya belum tersampaikan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah, karena ini semua terasa sangat nikmat!

Sasuke yang sudah merasa cukup, mengeluarkan jarinya dari vagina Sakura dan hal tersebut membuahkan erangan kecewa dan tatapan memohon dari Sakura.

Hinata yang menyadari itu menyudahi pekerjaannya di nipple Sasuke, lalu mengambil lube dan melumurkannya di penisnya yang panjang tersebut.

Dan Sasuke mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke vagina berkedut milik Sakura

"Ahhh..shhhh..pe...pelan Sasuu, ini sa...kithhh~ nggg.."

"Ohh, Sakuraahhh..lubangmu sempithhh shhhh.."

"Haahh..ahhh~ ohhhh~"

Sasuke mulai mendorong penisnya secara perlahan-lahan, dan setelah separuh penisnya sudah masuk, ia mengeluarkannya lagi hingga kepala penisnya saja yang berada di vagina Sakura dan kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, mendorong kuat penisnya hingga tertancap sempurna di vagina Sakura.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Shhhhhh~ ghhh~ Sasuu~ kkehhhh...ohhhhh..."

Sakura mendesah keras karena penis Sasuke menekan titik terdalam milik gadis itu. Ketiga gadis yang lain yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kenapa anak ini begitu seksi, pikir mereka.

Sasuke terus menusuk-nusuk vagina Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga..

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke keluar di dalam lubang hangat Sakura bersamaan dengan pingsannya gadis itu setelah klimaks berkali-kali, Merasa belum puas Sasuke berpindah ke belakang Hinata dan memangkunya. Sasuke memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Hinata, dan memasukkan penisnya yang diiringi pekikan keras dari Hinata.

"Aaaakhhhhh! Sakithhhhhh!"

Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa air mata Hinata mengalir, beralih ke kepala sang gadis dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang dan dengan tangannya, ia mengusap-usap rambut serta wajah Hinata.

Sasuke menggeramkan kata-kata kotor ke telinga Hinata dan menjilatinya.

"Ghh..fuck~ vaginamu sungguh ketathh..ohh~"

"AAAAAKKKHHHHHHH...ahhhhhh ohhhhhh...eee..nakhhh~ mhhh~" Hinata mendesah-desah keenakan karena sekarang vaginanya terasa sangat nikmat oleh penis milik Sasuke dan bergerak tepat mengenai vaginanya terus. Ia memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengecupi wajahnya.

"Ahhh..haaaa..ahnn~"

"Nyahhh..ghhh~ aghhhhhh.."

"Hmmm..."

"Ohhhh..fuck~ this is so goodddd..."

"Sasukeehh..ahhhh~ mhhh.. Shit! Oh Goddd..."

"Haaa...haaaaa"

Desahan-desahan terdengar keras sekali di ruangan itu hingga mereka bersama-sama mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAAHHH Hinataaahh~nggggggghhhhh~" teriak Sasuke klimaks untuk kedua kalinya dibarengi pingsannya hinata.

Dan uh-oh.. Penis Sasuke bangun lagi dan Ino dan Tenten memelototinya dengan horror dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Giliran kalian berdua, baby?"

-FIN-.

Si PERKASA

Uchiha Sasuke tiada tanding... heheheee

Tawa Mesum...


End file.
